Le démon Maxwell a encore frappé
by Indecence
Summary: Alors qu'ils doivent faire exploser une base, Duo course un vigile pour lui prendre sa casquette. Heero et lui n'ont pas le temps d'évacuer, ils doivent se réfugier dans une salle blindée pour échapper à l'effondrement de la base...


**Titre **: Le démon Maxwell a encore frappé

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Résumé** : Alors qu'ils doivent faire exploser une base, Duo course un vigile pour lui prendre sa casquette. Heero et lui n'ont pas le temps d'évacuer, ils doivent se réfugier dans une salle blindée pour échapper à l'effondrement de la base.

Débilité imaginée en attendant mon bus – à moitié en train de m'endormir, d'ailleurs.

Le démon Maxwell a encore frappé

- AAAAH! Heero! Faut qu'on sorte d'ici en vitesse, ça va péter d'ici trois minutes!!!

- On serait déjà dehors si t'avais pas perdu ton temps à courir derrière ce vigile!

- Maiiiiis oui mais il avait une casquette de Giants d'Orphée! Tu te rends pas compte, c'est une antiquité, ça vaut de l'or, elle date de…

- On s'en fout, abruti, si ça continue c'est nous qui allons être des antiquités!!!!

Les deux terroristes couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs désormais vides de la base de Shijiazhuang1. L'information avait rapidement circulés chez l'ennemi que le démon Maxwell était dans la place, ce qui sous-entendait démolition du bâtiment à grands coups de dynamite. En fait, il ne devait bien restait qu'eux deux dans la base, et le corps d'un vigile tué d'une balle de Heero. Les deux coéquipiers auraient du sortir directement, mais Duo s'était lancé à la poursuite de la casquette de collection, et donc du vigile qui la portait, suivit d'un Heero plus motivé pour arrêter le Shinigami que de récupérer le trésor, ce qui les avaient considérablement retardés. Retard qui pouvait être légèrement gênant compte tenu que les bombes de Duo n'allaient pas tarder à faire un joyeux boum.

Or donc, ils couraient tous les deux vers une sortie beaucoup plus éloignés qu'elle n'auraient du l'être, en espérant vaguement ne pas s'être perdus, quand une explosion se fit entendre et un peu ressentir à leur niveau. Les murs tremblèrent sous le choc, mais ça semblait plutôt minime.

- Ouf, y'en a qu'une qui a explosé, fit Heero, plein d'espoir de s'en sortir finalement vivant. Il déchanta en voyant Duo accélérer encore l'allure, et lui crier :

- Je les ai mises en décalées!!

Heero visualisa durant un court instant une petite procession de chérubins, qui s'éloignaient de lui en voletant comme autant d'espoir de survie. Presque aussitôt, une deuxième déflagration se fit entendre. Les néons au plafond clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre, les laissant dans une pénombre où ils pouvaient à peine distinguer la silhouette de l'autre. Cinq seconde plus tard, une troisième bombe explosa, faisant trembler les murs plus violemment et tomber quelques débris du plafond.

- Et y'en a encore combien des comme ça? demanda Heero.

- Huit !

- HUIT ?!

- Plus que sept, maintenant, mais je te signale que le but était de détruire la base…

- Pas avec nous dedans!!!

C'était rare que Heero perde son calme à ce point, songea Duo en suivant son compagnon au détour d'un couloir. Sans doute manquait-il de calcium…

- Par ici!! s'exclama le Perfect Soldier, avisant une salle visiblement blindée à leur droite.

Vu ses murs, ils avaient plus de chance qu'elle résiste aux chocs que de sortir vivant de ce guêpier, d'autant que les bombes placées étaient de plus en plus proches d'eux. Et celle qui était sous leurs pieds, placée sur les fondations du bunker, risquait de faire s'écrouler les couloirs. Duo suivit donc l'idée de son coéquipier, et il eut juste de le temps de voir un pan du mur du couloir s'effondrer sur lui-même avant que Heero ne ferme la porte, les plongeant dans le noir. Heureusement, dans la pièce, rien ne s'écroulait, et les déflagrations ne leurs parvenaient plus qu'étouffées.

- Une chance, cette salle, fit Duo en s'asseyant par terre.

- Une chance?! s'esclaffa Heero en se laissant tomber le long du mur. Tu te rends compte que t'as failli nous tuer?

- Du calme, tu vas finir par te faire un ulcère. Et quand tu seras tout malade avec la peau orange, tu viendras encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

- Je vais de tuer, grogna le Soldier plus si perfect que ça. Sérieusement, Duo, un jour je vais te buter.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au son étouffé d'une dernière explosion, qui fit vibrer le sol. Presque aussitôt, il se releva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès.

- Génial, on est enfermés.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être sous les gravas qui doivent bloquer la porte, répondit Duo, sardonique. Heero se retint de lui donner un coup. Ne pas le voir aidait un peu, d'ailleurs.

Il entendit alors un grand bruit de déchirement. Une seconde plus tard, Duo fit jouer la pierre du briquet qu'il venait d'extraire de son manteau, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

- Je savais que ce truc me servirait un jour, fit-il joyeusement en désignant quelques bouts de tissus qui peu de temps auparavant étaient encore la doublure de son gilet.

Ramassant le tissus, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver de quoi faire une torche. Ils étaient entourés de caisses de toutes tailles, sans aucune inscription.

- Y'a quoi dedans, à ton avis? demanda-t-il, l'air plus curieux qu'il n'aurait du l'être dans une telle situation selon Heero.

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache?

- Vu où c'est entreposé, ça doit être intéressant, non?

- Mouais.

- Tu crois que y'a d'autres casquettes rares?

- MAXWELL!

- Roh, si on peut plus rigoler…

Le briquet toujours à la main, il se retourna vers une des caisses, éclairant les bords. Elle n'était pas cloutée, aussi n'eut-il qu'à pousser le couvercle de bois. Avisant l'intérieur, il émit un petit sifflement appréciateur.

- C'est quoi?

- Tu vois que t'es curieux, toi aussi!

- …

- Tu vas pas me croire si je te le dis.

- Laisse moi deviner : des casquettes!

Duo éclata d'un rire festif, s'attira un regard noir de la part de Heero qu'il ne vit pas, étant donné que ce dernier était plongé dans l'ombre.

- Nan, quand même pas. Mais on a là quatre superbes casques de moto.

- Hein?

- Vi, et je suppose que la, ou les motos, doivent être dans d'autres boites mystères… Voyons voir… Une grande, qui s'ouvrirait sur le côté…

Ayant oublié l'idée de faire une torche, il laissa Heero briser le couvercle de la caisse et l'enrouler des bouts de tissus tandis qu'il continuait à user son gaz, à la recherche d'un caisse pouvant contenir une moto. Il la trouva enfin, tandis que Heero approchait deux torches du briquet pour les enflammer, après s'être pris les pieds dans deux ou trois boites sur le chemin.

- Ah ouais tient, c'est mieux, fit Duo au vu de la lumière vive que projetaient les torches. T'as mis quoi dessus?

- Saké.

- Alcoolo.

- Je t'emm…

- WAAH! Regarde ça! Une Azureus Kan T 1782! Et en super état en plus! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils l'aient mise dans une salle blindée!

- A leur place j'y aurais plutôt plaqué les armes et les trucs utiles mais…

Tandis que le Shinigami s'extasiait sur la machine, Heero s'éloigna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans les autres "boites mystère", et de préférence quelque chose qui puisse les aider à sortir d'ici.

- Duo… fit-il au bout d'un instant. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Ne sachant trop si Maxwell ne l'avait pas entendu, ne l'avait pas écouté ou bien ne daignait pas lui répondre, il se retourna, pour voir son coéquipier ouvrir frénétiquement toutes les caisses dont la taille laissait envisager la présence d'une autre moto. Au vu de ses exclamations, de ses soupirs ou de ses petits blocages, Heero pouvait plus ou moins deviner ce qu'il trouvait. Il décida finalement de l'interrompre dans ses découvertes, le rappelant à l'ordre d'une voix forte.

- Moui?

- Si je te trouve de quoi faire un explosif plus qu'artisanal, tu crois que t'arriverais à nous faire sortir du merdier dans lequel tu nous as foutu?

Presque aussitôt, le Shinigami s'approcha, l'air encore plus intéressé que par les motos – voire même sa casquette. Il aimait bien jouer avec tout ce qui faisait boum.

Regardant d'un œil expert tout le petit matériel qu'avait découvert Heero, il se frottait déjà les mains.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, mec. Alors voyons voir. Je vais prendre ça… Pis ça et ce truc-là pour… Oui puis ça comme explosif c'est bien. Ah tiens pis si je mélange avec ce machin ça va… Oh tient c'est marrant ça. Allez on prend… Heero, tu peux déplacer les boites pour nous faire une petite protection? Ca va faire des étincelles.

Avec un grand sourire, Heero s'exécuta, choisissant pour l'explosion le mur opposé à la porte, et qui devait en toute logique donner sur une autre salle, ouverte vers l'extérieure. En espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas totalement écroulée, ça devrait marcher.

- Ah pis éloigne les motos aussi. Au moins deux si tu peux pas toutes les mettre, qu'on puisse se tirer en vitesse. Et deux casques aussi.

- Tiens, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes d'en sacrifier.

- M'en fiche, j'ai ma casquette.

- …

- Prend celle de cette caisse là, et pis celle que je t'avais montrée, là-bas.

- Ah parce que môsieur fait des caprices en plus.

- Si t'es pas content tu peux aussi nous prendre deux vieux tas de ferrailles, moi je préfère rentabiliser.

Tandis qu'ils s'envoyaient quelques vannes, Duo montait ses explosifs et Heero préparait la salle à la déflagration. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était prêt, et les deux compagnons se tenaient derrière un enchevêtrement de caisses, en compagnie de deux motos et d'un déclencheur.

- Tu crois que ça suffira pour un mur comme ça?

- Vu la dose que j'ai mis, j'espère parce que je suis même pas certain que les boiboites parviennent à nous protéger…

- T'es rassurant quand tu t'y mets tu sais?

- Bouche tes oreilles…

Une grosses explosion, quelques débris de bois volant en tous sens, ainsi que des bouts de tôle venant des motos placées en première ligne – résistance oblige, mais ils leurs avaient quand même retiré le réservoir… - et beaucoup de fumée plus tard, Duo et Heero se redressaient lentement pour voir les caisses éventrées, de même que le mur, qui leur faisait parvenir de la lumière. Duo laissa échapper son contentement.

- WOUHOOUUU! Je le savais, je suis le meilleur. C'était sympa comme boum!

Sans répondre, Heero prit un casque en se dirigea vers la sorti avec une des motos.

- Ah que non! C'est moi qui prend la Azureus!

- Qui nous a fichu là-dedans?

- Qui nous en a fait sortir?

- Baka.

- Tu saurais pas en profiter en plus.

- Je sais conduire quand même!

- Nan mais c'est pas pareil, là tu vois c'est une Azureus, c'est la palme d'or, c'est le nec plus ultra de la moto, c'est…

- C'EST BON! Tiens, roh là là. Mais t'as les clefs au moins?

Duo le regarda, son expression voulant tout dire.

- …

- …

- Les boites!

- …

- Attends, attends, ça doit être dans une petite boite ça…

- …

- Pas ça… Non plus… Non… XD c'est quoi ce truc?! Bref non… AHA!

- …

- Mouais, elles sont pas toutes entières… Alors voyons… Ouhla y'a des rescapées là-dedans?… Ca c'est la clef de la Honda… dont il nous reste la roue arrière, visiblement. Ca c'est la Technolyze III, elle a plus de volant, cool. AH!! J'ai la clef de l'Azureus, génial! Bon le porte-clef tient plus des masses mais elle est nikel sans ça… Tiens, la clef du Linca. Ah, le Linca a plus d'arrière train. Bon… Oh, j'ai trouvé la clef de la tienne… euh par contre je pense pas que tu pourras l'utiliser, elle est en trois morceaux…

- …

- Bon y'a quoi comme moto qu'a pas souffert? La Champion II mais c'est une daube – ah, bah de toute façon y'a plus la clef - ; la Knots! ah mince non, l'est plus tout à fait entière la pauvre. Bon alors? Ah, bah voilàààà!

Il exhiba fièrement une clef au porte-clef jaune poussin, qui correspondait à une superbe moto noire et rouge.

- Une Ghezzi Brian3. J'espère que t'es content au moins.

- …

Heero lui adressa un sourire.

- Ce fut laborieux.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Je suis trop dégoûté pour le Linca et la Knots…

- Bon, on y va? Je l'ai assez vue cette salle.

- Ouais, puis la déco est moche.

- Surtout après notre passage…

- Ah non, je trouve pas! Ca fait plutôt joli non, les petits bouts de ferraille un peu partout, et la grande ouverte. En plus, on a repeint une partie du mur…

- Arrête de dire des conneries et sors, baka.

Le Shinigami lui tira la langue, puis sorti en escaladant plus ou moins les débris de murs, suivit du Perfect Soldier. Ils montèrent sur les engins, et les mirent en route, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait bien – ce qui était le cas, constatèrent-ils avec un certain soulagement.

- On fait la course jusqu'à l'embarcadère?

- Ta moto est plus rapide que la mienne non?

- Bah, en fait non, elle est plus lourde, mais elle a une maniabilité supérieure. En fait ce qui les différencie vraiment c'est…

Le coupant dans ses élucubrations d'expert, Heero mis son casque et se lança sur la route, bientôt suivit par Duo, l'instant de surprise passé, bien décidé à rattraper le tricheur.

**Fin!**

* * *

Voilà. Un petit trip total, mais alors, royal, le pied. Je me suis rarement autant éclaté en écrivant une fic. J'imagine qu'elle est bien bidon, mais je l'aime bien quand même, alors je la publie. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous aura fait rire. Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews bien sûr.

_Notes au fil du texte_

1 : me demandez pas où c'est, moi je voulais mettre une petite île de Russie mais mon correcteur d'orthographe a trouvé ça à la place XD

2 : ma foi j'y connais que dalle en moto…

3 : ça existe vraiment, pour une fois. Je sais pas si elle est bien, m'enfin en tout cas elle est jolie…


End file.
